Family of Death
by deathbearABC123
Summary: Set in an AU, Akame and Kurome are survivors in the walker apocalypse and have to deal with a world of constant death and chaos alongside another individual. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead is owned by Robert Kirkman, Image Comics, and AMC. And Akame Ga Kill is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Characters from walking dead will be based more off their original comic form, with certain exceptions.**

* * *

 _It's a nightmare, that's all it is. I can wake up now and everything will be fine. They'll all still be alive safe and sound. Nobody is actually dead. That was just a part of this dream, this…nightmare. We're all safe. Sis is safe, father is safe, and everyone back at Sanctuary is safe. After all they can't get us there._

 _Sanctuary is safe for all of us. That's why we're alive. Because we have the strength to stay alive, to protect ourselves. I'm strong, sis is stronger than me, and father is stronger than everyone. He keeps us all safe, even the weaker people at those other communities. We're protecting them so one day they can be strong too. They just have to play nice and follow the rules and everything will be fine._

 _Nobody would have to die because of something stupid like a broken rule. No. they could all survive together. Father would make sure of it, he was always looking out for them, and he would do the same for those people. But I don't have to worry about that right now. I just had a nightmare._

 _Right now all I have to do is sleep._

 _Sleep._

 _Sleep._

"…me."

 _Huh? A voice?_

"…ome."

 _It sounds familiar. Very familiar. Whose is it?_

"…Kurome."

 _Wait. I do know that voice._

" _Sis?"_

* * *

Akame lightly poked her younger sister on her cheek in an attempt to stir her from her slumber. "Kurome," she repeated as she shook her sister lightly, this time the younger girl began to blink her eyes open in response to her efforts.

" _Uuuughhh,_ sis?" Kurome asked lightly as her eyelids opened fully. Her black irises dilated to adjust to the light in their room. She sat up on her bed, her short black hair slightly disheveled from her slumber. "What's going on?"

Smiling lightly at her younger sister's cuteness, Akame said, "You almost overslept. You know what we're doing today right?" Kurome nodded sluggardly as she threw off her covers and walked over to her closet to change into her sailor outfit. "You should really work on waking up earlier."

Kurome pouted at her sister's advice. "Yeah," she grumbled. "But sleep is so good. It keeps you rejuvenated when the morning comes." Akame watched her rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Girls can always get beauty sleep, even when the world is the way it is." Kurome blinked a few more times. "We still have time, right?"

Akame nodded to reassure her sister. "Yes. They haven't left yet, not without us they wouldn't." Of course they wouldn't, the people here knew better than that. They treated her and Akame with the upmost respect. Whether it stemmed out of loyalty or fear, Kurome did not know but honestly it didn't make that much of a difference. They knew what the consequence would be otherwise.

"But we really should head downstairs soon," Akame reprimanded her. "They need us on this run."

"We have people who give us stuff anyways though," Kurome said. "We only do it to keep up our skills."

"And we get to keep whatever we find out there for free, no points needed," Akame reminded her. "I don't need to remind you what would happen if you found some candy out there, do I?"

Damn! Sis was using her sweet tooth against her. But her older sister did have a point about being punctual. "Alright, I'm ready!" Kurome said as she straightened the hem of her skirt. She always did enjoy dressing like Akame. It made her feel more mature. "We'll head down and no one will notice that we were almost-,"

 _Knock-Knock_

The sound of wood knocking against their door echoed across their room cutting Kurome off mid sentence. "I hope you girls are fucking decent in there, because this will be _awfully_ fucking awkward for me if you're not." The door opened and a familiar individual stepped through the threshold. Much like the two sisters his hair was midnight black, but he kept it short and combed back. His eyes were a reddish-hazel, a shade or two lighter than Akame's ruby orbs. However he towered over the both of them, standing around 6'3", but he dressed in dark clothing like the girls, his most noticeable clothing is being a black bikers jacket. "Well low and behold thank fuck you're both fully dressed."

He was the leader of their group. A man who held the upmost authority in their compound, Sanctuary, the factory they now called home. His followers, the Saviors, followed his orders without hesitation. In his hand he held his infamous weapon, a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, named after a woman they all remembered: Lucille. He was Negan, their father.

"Sorry, father," Kurome apologized, hanging her head. "I overslept. Please don't be mad."

" _Pfft,_ " Negan scoffed. "Like I'd actually be mad at you some stupid shit like that."

"Besides," Akame said, "Kurome is too cute for you to be mad at for long."

"That too," Negan agreed. He slouched casually against their wall. They did have one of the largest rooms in Sanctuary. Being up in the "penthouse" of sorts Negan wanted them to be as comfortable as possible. Both sisters would have been a lot more comfortable if their room wasn't adjacent to their father's room, the one he shared with his "wives."

"Soooo," he trailed. "'Bout high time we kick out asses into high gear, and get a move on. Am I right, or am I fucking right?"

"Right!" Both sisters agreed. They each grabbed their katanas from their closet, but they were stopped from leaving, as Negan held his hand out to stop them.

"Hold it," he said his tone a mix of teasing and seriousness. "Did you brush?"

"Yes." Akame nodded.

"Mm-hmm." Kurome mumbled, adverting her eyes. She could feel his gaze on her.

"Oh, really?" He asked, not sounding at all convinced, but continuing his teasing game. "Let me smell."

"No, gross," she protested. She saw him walk over to her and bend so he could get on eye level. "I wasn't asking," he told her. "Now let me smell." Kurome grumbled further, but eventually exhaled in her father's direction. "Ah-ha! You didn't!"

"Well…I was going to," she defended. That actually seemed to amuse him more.

"Going to, and did are two completely different fucking concepts," he told her. "Now scamper on into your bathroom and brush. Bad enough we got dead fucks walking around smelling like they were blowing off Bigfoot, I don't need my own flesh and blood having bad breath." For further emphasis he grinned showing off his own white teeth.

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving soon?" Akame asked.

"Did you forget who calls the fucking shots around here?" he asked in mock ignorance. "We can wait two minutes while your sister cleans her mouth of that old candy smell. Kurome, go brush your teeth, we don't need _another_ fucking cavity do we? I mean those things were a pain in the ass before the world went to shit."

"Yes father," Kurome obeyed as she went into her and Akame's personal washroom to brush. She squeezed a decent size portion of toothpaste on her brush. _Hmm, mint flavor._ Toothpaste like this must have come from Hilltop. Gregory must really be trying to get in their good books. And if he could supply them with some fresh cookies, she might even consider forgiving him for being a spineless coward. Simon really did have the funniest stories to tell about his visits to the neighboring community.

After she finished up she went to rejoin with the sister and father. "All minty fresh," she answered her father's questioning stare.

"Now _that_ is better," Negan praised her. "Now we're ready to gear up, and kick some fucking undead ass!"

They followed him out of their room and to the parlor where his wives were dressed in their usual attire and milled about, chattering with one another. They might be their fathers wives, but that doesn't mean that he loved those women like he did the both of them. These were just women who chose to be with him so they wouldn't have to work for points (The wives are with Negan by choice in the comics and can leave whenever they want) they were free to go back to their old positions if they chose, but there was very little love between their father and these women. Not like his two daughters.

"Going out now?" Sherry asked as she fanned herself with a paper fan.

"Of course," Negan said. "A man has to provide for his women, after all."

Sherry nodded. "Well, if by chance you find a pharmacy, could you search for some pills? Amber has been having cramps lately."

"We got a load coming in from Hilltop," Negan told her. "Carson's brother knows what supplies we like. Smart fucking egg that one. But…why the fuck not. I'll keep an eye open for something to sooth her belly ache." The three of them were about to continue on their way but Sherry had another request.

"And do you know if it's too much of a stretch to ask for wine?" the wife asked. "It's been awhile since I had a glass."

Kurome spoke against the suggestion. "You live up here for free you know. You should really appreciate what you have, and not what you don't." Sherry narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at the teen, but Kurome doubted the woman would say anything to her. Not with father present anyway.

"Hey, whoa-whoa, hey," Negan said looking between the two females. "I'm sensing some hostilities here. Tell me I'm fucking wrong."

"I think Sherry just meant that she wants us to keep a keen eye out there," Akame interjected also sensing the mild hostility. "You never know what you might find out there, that lookers haven't."

"That true Sherry?" Negan asked his "wife." Both sisters resisted the urged to smirk at Sherry's response: "Yes, Negan." It could be nothing other than yes. She wouldn't want to end up like Debbie, who had once tried scolding both girls like she was their actual mother. That outburst had gotten her thrown out of the penthouse, and back to the work floor.

Negan smiled. "That is fucking good to hear. Now we're operating like one big happy family!" Their father bid his "wives" farewell and continued down to the outside of Sanctuary where their caravan was waiting for them. Their entire walk there people instantly took a knee on their approach. Akame was always indifferent to it, but Kurome always felt a warm feeling at the sight, it was almost like she was a princess of a castle. She just wished Sherry wasn't a "queen." (Sherry is a bitch in the comic)

The woman had a lot of nerve that was for sure. She used to be married to Dwight, but left him for father. Then she cheated on father with Dwight. Father gave her a choice: go back to Dwight for good, or stay with him. Sherry was still with father, and Dwight now had an ugly scar on the left half of his face.

Both Akame and her felt some sort of sympathy for the man. Dwight had never been the most social of guys, but ever since his punishment with The Iron, he had been more secluded than before. Sherry hadn't even paid him a visit in Dr. Carson's clinic after the incident. Both sisters had visited him, and offered to help him recover. He accepted it with hesitation, but still remained bit of an outcast.

The aforementioned scar faced man was waiting by the caravan, on a motorcycle he had recently acquired. "Dwight!" Kurome yelled as she ran up to the man. The scarred man almost allowed a small smile to work its way onto his features.

"Hey," he greeted back.

"Good morning Dwight," Akame greeted him as well. "Where did you get that bike?"

"From some scraggily looking prick I found out one day," Dwight told her. "He didn't seem to be putting it to good use."

"Hmm," Akame hummed in thought. "Did he give you trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he replied. "I didn't kill him though."

Negan walked up behind his two girls. "Hey there Dwighty Boy!" he greeted. "Nice fucking morning isn't it?" Dwight's small smile faded at the arrival of Negan.

"That it is, Negan sir." Dwight hung his head.

"Good to know you agree," Negan said with a predatory smile. "Now how's about we gear up, and collect our tribute?"

Akame looked at him quizzically. "I thought we were going on a run of our own?"

He casually shrugged. "We will, after we stop by Hilltop. Gregory has been awfully fucking light on his last offering. We just have to make sure he understand s how things are run around here. You girls know that right?"

"Right!" They both instantly replied.

He smiled. "That's my girls."

* * *

A/N: That was the first chapter. Next will introduce some more characters for both series. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead is owned by Image Comics and AMC, and Akame ga Kill is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

The caravan made a thundering grumbling noise as it traveled the empty roads to the designated drop point for the Hilltop. There were three trucks total along with Dwight and his motorcycle. The first truck was a military style one that served to carry the Saviors soldiers. The second was a high grade pickup truck, which was driven by Negan's right hand man: Simon, and four other Saviors. To the rear was a moving van with the words _Busta Move_ written on the side. That was where the two girls and Negan rode.

With the number of trucks that they had and the noise they were making, it was a safe bet that any dead nearby would hear it and start making their way to see exactly it was. That was why it was always important to stay moving as long as they could. If they got a herd following them then that could prove to be a problem.

"What a lovely day for a drive," Negan commented, rolling down his window and resting his elbow on the edge. "Everyone is so goddamn serious all the time, they never get to sit back and just enjoy themselves."

Akame searched the glove compartment and pulled out a half eaten bag of pretzels. "Most people don't have it as well," she said as she popped a somewhat stale snack into her mouth and began to munch.

"Don't you start now," Negan told her. "That is why we have the rules. People follow them so that one day they can have it better one fucking day." Akame munched on another pretzel. "Hey, you listening or what?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied through her snacking. They might be a bit stale, but they would hold her over until she was able to have some meat. Perhaps Kurome and she would be able to do a bit of hunting after they got done with business from the Hilltop drop-off. She could go for some deer. "Do you know what we'll be getting from them today?" She asked.

"Usual tribute," he replied sounding almost bored. "Same shit, same place, same time. Might start having them spice things up a bit. Throw in the occasional extra vehicle, or some clothing because you two could fucking use it."

"Our clothes are fine," Akame told him confused by what he meant. Both Kurome and she did their best to keep their clothes in prime condition.

"Well you know-," he said as if it were obvious. "Something for your legs besides those skirts. Something less fucking jailbaity."

"We move faster." Akame plainly stated not really seeing much of a problem.

"Maybe," he seemed to mull it over. "But it probably ain't fucking warm when it gets to ball freezing weather. And it doesn't protect jack shit if an undead prick tried to take a bite out of you." He waited to see what counter argument she would come up with.

"…It's comfortable."

She could see him resisting the urge to face palm and pinch the bridge of his nose at her response. "You are fucking lucky you're adorable." Akame smiled and turned her attention to the passing scenery as their vehicle continued its journey to Hilltop's drop point. It seemed the same as time elapsed, but she didn't mind. She and the ones closest to her were safe, and that was enough. Father might not express his emotions as other people do, but that doesn't mean that he didn't care. She was much the same in that regard. A majority of the times she kept up her stoic face in spite of all she had seen in the last two years. Kurome was a bit different with hers though.

She tried to act almost as if nothing had happened in a way. Like this was all just some kinds of bad dream that she would wake up from one morning. Watching people she had called friend die and turn in front of her had left their scars on her younger sister. She wanted to believe that some part of the person they were left behind inside. And that scared Akame.

She spotted a lone walker absentmindedly wandering alongside the road. The sound of the caravan must have captured its attention to captivate its mindlessness. If it was a man or woman didn't matter; either way it was dead now. Nothing would change that.

 _Beep!Beep!_ The sound of a car's horn signaled for the caravan to stop. "About fucking time," Negan said with a sigh. "'Bout time we arrived." The drop off point was a parking lot of a gas station long overgrown with vegetation. She couldn't even see the inside of the station itself, due in part to it being covered by grime of every sort imaginable. They filed out of their respective vehicles and waited for the traders from Hilltop to arrive.

"They're late," Simon noted as he approached Negan. Instead of the usual grin on his moustache face, Simon was sporting a disappointed frown. "They're starting to get lax."

"Fucking-A," Negan agreed. "They keep this shit up and I might just make you in charge of this whole sector. Show these fucks the path they should be on."

"Couldn't agree more," Simon nodded.

"So where do you think they are?" Kurome asked, chewing on a piece of gun Simon had given her.

"They might have run into trouble in the road," Akame offered an explanation. "If a horde cut off their route then it would make sense that they would be late."

"Hmm," Negan pondered. "Maybe. Maybe not." _Vrooooooooommmm!_ A car could be heard driving down the road towards their position. It was one from Hilltop. "Guess we'll just have to ask our good friends now."

The Hilltop car pulled to a stop a good twenty feet away from their caravan, and the six occupants quickly exited and fell to their knees as Negan approached. "Howdy there fellas," Negan jovially greeted. "Running a little late today aren't we?"

"W-we're sorry Negan," one of the four males was quick to apologize. "P-please, we didn't mean it."

"Trouble on the road then?" Negan asked giving them the benefit of the doubt. "And speak clearly. Hard to fucking hear you when you're on your knees like that."

The one male swallowed a noticeable gulp. "N-no. Gregory wanted to have a word with us before we left. He took…longer than expected."

"Ah, I see," Negan said nodding in understanding. "It's your leader's fault. Figures. The man is a piss stain on the underpants of society." Many of the Saviors chuckled at his joke, while the girls remained stone faced. "I suggest a change in leadership then." The Hilltop residents looked to each other with nervous eyes. "But enough about that shit. Let's see what you got for us today."

"O-of course," one of the females from Hilltop complied as she and the others began to unload their van to present The Saviors with their tribute. Akame looked at what had been gathered. One box half filled with fresh tomatoes and the other half with some boxes of cereal (probably stale). Another held a few cans of beer and cabbage. The last held a few medical supplies that mostly consisted of Aspirin. She already knew what father was going to say.

"Nice turnout so far," his voice was joyful, but underlined with a dangerous sarcasm. "Now, where the fuck's the rest of it?"

"The-the rest?" another Hilltop member paled at the question.

"Yes," Negan answered. "The rest. As in more of your shit." His joyful tone all but lost now. "I mean you honestly didn't think that this shit would fly, did you?!" no one answered. "Oh my fuck, you did! Didn't you! Lazy fucks."

"W-we had to ration our supplies!" one of the females exclaimed. "This was all we could spare! Please!"

Negan pinched the bridge of his nose as the woman began to cry hysterically. "Re-lax!" he commanded. "I'm not going to kill you." The woman's sobbing lessened at his words. "Welllll," he trailed. "Not all of you."

"Oh god!"

"Please, no!"

"Don't do it, please! We're begging you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Negan yelled silencing their protests. He held up a finger. "First: you show up late." Another finger. "Then, you attempt to give us less than our agreed upon amount." He stared down at them coldly. "Two strikes, two deaths. And one hostage for you all acting like a sorry bunch of pussies."

One of the men threw himself at Negan's feet in desperation. "Please!" he begged. "I have a wife, a son! Please, not me!" he began to sob openly.

" _Tsk!_ What a pitiful shit stain!" Negan spat down on the man. "You'd throw your friends under the fucking bus? Get the fuck out of here with that shit! And guess what? You just fucking volunteered!"

The man's eyes widened as he stared up at the barbed wired bat. "Please-,"

 _Krkack!_ Lucille came crashing down on his skull, dropping him down to the ground. _Krkrack!_ Another hit. _Krkrack!_ Hit. _Krakrack!_ Hit. _Krasplagghhh!_ Bloodied bits of brain and bone were all that remained of the man, his body giving out a few slight spasms and convulsions before going limp once and for all. The rest of the Hilltopers looked on with tear stained eyes at the bloody display before them.

"Damn!" Negan exclaimed. "Lucille is going to need a goooood bath after that last hit. I mean did you see his brains go fucking flying?! Oh baby I have an erection!"

"…y-you, BASTARD!" one of the women yelled.

"Crystal…don't-"

As soon as Crystal had uttered her curse, Kurome had moved in, sword drawn and plunging it through the chest of the woman. She was dead before she even hit the ground. "You should have kept quiet," she whispered to the corpse. "Maybe you might have lived."

Negan let out a whistle at seeing the second kill. "And that makes numero dos!" he patted Kurome on top of her head. "Good job. But next time, go right for the head."

She nodded. "Okay, got it."

"Simon," Negan called to his second in command. "Take one of the guys as a hostage to one of our outposts. The satellite station maybe. And give me a knife." Simon had two guys lift one of the Hilltop men to his feet and loaded him up into a truck, and handed Negan a spare knife. "You there," Negan said to a man with brown hair. "What's your name?"

"…E-ethan, sir."

Negan kneeled down so he was at eyelevel with Ethan. "Congrad-u-fuckinglations! I have a very special request for you!" Negan took the knife and tucked it into Ethan's pants. "I want you to deliver a message to Gregory for me with this alright? Tell him it wasn't fucking enough. Tell him two of you sorry shits are now dead, and he is fucking responsible. Tell him that if this shit happens again, then your buddy we have is fucking dead." He leaned in so he could practically whisper into Ethan's ear. "And make sure it _sinks_ in. Got it?" Ethan nodded with tear stained eyes. "Fucking perfect."

The remaining three were sent back to Hilltop to deliver to message to Gregory, leaving the Saviors to pack back up into their vehicles. "Well shit," Negan said as he signaled for the caravan to get a move on. "Looks like we have to scavenge for ourselves today."

"We can't always expect them to make good on their word," Akame said as she sat next to him. "We still have to learn how to survive without the other communities."

"Fucking right you are," he agreed. "And about those skirts. Did you see how fast your sister moved?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead is owned by Robert Kirkman, Image Comics and AMC, and Akame ga Kill is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

It would seem that they would be going on their own run after all. What with the people from Hilltop giving them a tribute that was less than satisfactory, they would need to put that extra effort in themselves. That was fine by Akame, if they kept relying on communities like Hilltop and The Kingdom then they would lose the skill to scavenge for themselves. Earlier today was a prime example of that fact. But the people from Hilltop had been punished, and perhaps now they knew the full consequence of what would happen if another tribute was light.

The Saviors' convoy came to a stop in the middle of a deserted main street of a small town. The shops were long abandoned, the owners fled, dead, or undead. The windows were tainted with all sorts of grime from the lack of care over the passage of time. Perhaps some stores held some hidden goodies or supplies that lay hidden amongst the decay. And if the stores bore no bounty, then perhaps the surrounding woods would hold an animal for the hunt. She felt her mouth salivate at the thought of fresh meat.

"Alright!" Negan called as the convoy began to unload. "Due to unforeseen circumstances, we'll be having our own field trip and scavenger hunt today. Let me hear a "Hell Yeah!"" the ensemble gave less enthusiastic cheer at his command. It concerned Akame, if the people weren't motivated then they wouldn't want to put in their best effort into their search. But father had his charm and charisma on his side.

"C'mon," Negan said with a fake whine. "Tell you assholes what: whoever finds the most valuable piece of shit this place has to offer gets double the points they have now. How's that for fucking motivation?" The rest of The Saviors' eyes visibly brightened at the prospect of double points. The way the system was, the more points you had, the higher your standing back at Sanctuary.

It wasn't the perfect system by any means, but it worked well enough. In a way it was the closest equivalent to money nowadays. Of course Negan, Kurome, and she had free points for life, but for the others it was motivation, it was the system, it was life. Everything worth having required points. With newfound resolve, the Saviors paired up and quickly spread about the town in search of anything valuable.

Kurome grabbed her gloved hand. "C'mon sis!" she insisted pulling her towards the surrounding woods. "Everyone else is going to be searching all the buildings. We can take this time to see if we can hunt anything."

Again the thought of fresh meat crawled to her mind and she agreed almost instantly. Together the two of them set off into the woods, swords at their sides and ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Never could be too sure after all.

* * *

Despite the forest floor being littered with leaves and fallen branches, both girls feet made little to no noise as they swiftly and nimbly maneuvered their way through the woods. Wearing light shoes helped in that regard, as well as being naturally fast themselves. With their movement muffled it became all to hear what else was going on in the woods around them. They were not the only ones walking around right now.

Both of them stopped and drew their katanas as they both heard the footsteps making their way in their direction. They sounded sluggish, uneven. It was as if the legs of whatever was coming towards them were not as they should be. Akame knew what it was instantly.

Seven of them in total. Walkers. Perhaps it wasn't the most fitting name for them considering they limped rather than actually walked, but there were other names for them as well. Roamers, lurkers, or as father called them "undead pricks" each was a fitting name in relation to what they actually were. Dead. Just dead chunks of flesh moving around.

The seven making their way towards the both of them now were no exception. Each was covered in dirt and dried mud. Two of which were not even wearing shirts. An eyeball hung out of its socket on one while another's jaw hung on by just a threat of tendon. One had dried blood around its mouth signifying a fresh kill of some kind or other. Akame could tell that these ones had been dead for quite some time. Their skin was mostly decayed and little hair still clung to their heads.

"Just seven?" Kurome observed their situation. "This will be a piece of cake."

"Indeed," Akame agreed as she readied herself for the first walker to get in her range. A quick horizontal slash and the one eyed walker were soon missing the upper half of its head. Some blood gushed out before the body fell limp to the ground; even deader than it had been a moment before.

Not waiting for the next three to close in, Akame instead made the first move. _Slash!_ A severed arm. _Swish!_ Intestines spilled out onto the ground. _Shink!_ A head rolled off the shoulders of a lifeless corpse. One by one the bodies fell to her blade, all the while Akame kept a stoic face as they dropped to the ground.

She looked over to Kurome who was dealing with the remaining three walkers. Unlike Akame, her sister had a faint smirk present as she rushed the dead. Her katana was like a whirlwind, limbs were hacked away before the head was pierced, but it was still precise in where she struck.

" _Gruugh,_ " one of her fallen walkers moaned before Kurome plunged her blade down into its skull ending it for good.

"Like I said," Kurome sheathed her blade. "It was a piece of cake."

"You enjoy it a bit too much," Akame cautioned. "Other than that it was perfect."

Kurome pouted at her sister's critique. "Father is always happy to put them down," she countered. "What makes it different with me?"

"Because he would blame himself if something happened to you if you got too reckless. And don't say that it isn't true." Kurome shut her mouth before she could retort. Akame put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "But I won't let anything like that happen. Promise." She was pleased to see that Kurome brightened a bit after that.

"Say, sis? Do you need to recoat your sword?" Kurome asked eyeing Akame's katana. Akame in turn raised her blade at eyelevel to examine the metal. As expected of a good sword it was clean and shiny. She was going to change that.

Bending down to one of the fallen walkers, she tore a piece of its clothing off, and with her sword cut the stomach open. With her gloved hand she allowed the fabric to soak up some of the blood before turning attention back to her blade. She carefully gripped the blade with the cloth and ran it the length of the blade allowing the blood to properly coat the metal. It might not be clean, but now it was far more deadly.

Walker blood was just as deadly as a walker bite; both were bodily fluids and carried the same result. One cut from her sword now would mean instant death for any live survivor that meant them harm. It was something she had discovered in the heat of a moment once, and had served as a useful trick to stay protected ever since.

Discarding the fabric, Akame gave a nod of confirmation that she was set. They continued their search through the woods, and at last spotted something valuable. "Look!" Kurome said pointing to the ground. A bear trap had been sent and sprung. But instead of a bear it was a doe. Its hind leg was caught in the spiked metal and had clearly lost a lot of blood. It barely turned its head to look at them when it noticed their approach. But what caught Akame's attention was the fawn that lay next to the doe. It was as if it were expecting its mother to rise again.

"Careful," Akame advised. "This is a set trap, whoever set it could be close by." Unless they were dead of course. Cautiously, they began to approach the wounded deer. It wasn't until the two sisters began to approach did the doe begin to nudge at her fawn. With her nose the mother pushed the fawn away from herself and the two sisters.

 _Even while dying it tries to save its child,_ Akame noted.

"We can have venison for days if we bring this back," Kurome said thinking of fresh stew. Akame nodded and pulled out a knife in place of her katana. It would do to eat meat tainted with walker blood in it.

The doe managed to nudge the fawn to its feet, and the young deer moved on shaky legs away from the scene about to unfold. Kneeling down next to the doe, Akame swiftly put her knife through the eye of the doe, killing it instantly. The fawn had scampered off to the top of an uprooted tree.

"I'll get the fawn," Kurome said ready to take off in pursuit. "It's slow, I won't be long."

"Don't" Akame commanded as she released the trap for the deer's leg.

"Why?" Kurome asked perplexed. "Without the mom it won't last long anyway. We would be doing it a kindness." Akame grabber her arm as she was about to take off after the fawn. "Sis?"

"Look," Akame ordered, pointing at where the fawn now was. Emerging from a nearby thicket was a stag. The fawn nuzzled up to the male deer which looked over to where the two of them were by the now dead doe. As quick as it came, the stag steered the fawn in towards the thicket and disappeared. "See?" Akame asked. She didn't receive a response. "Kurome?"

The younger girl was staring off at where the two deer had taken off, a contemplative look on her face. "Kurome?" Akame asked again.

"Huh? Sorry," she apologized. "I was just thinking about…" she shook her head. "Never mind. It's nothing." Kurome grabbed the rear legs of the doe. "We should get back to the others. They're probably all worried. Besides, with a prize like this we can get the first cuts when it gets cooked up."

"…Alright," Akame said, not entirely convinced. She grabbed the front legs of the doe. "Let's go."

* * *

"Well tickle my balls and call me Sally!" Negan exclaimed as the two of them loaded up the deer into the back of the van. "I think we have ourselves a couple winners of the scavenger hunt. Fire up the grills when we get home, because we are dining on some motherfucking venison!"

Akame peered into the van to see what else the others had managed to scavenge. Some canned goods, pickles, beer, a few guns, and a few packages of peanuts. Simon came over and gave them a hand of loading the deer into the back.

"So no one found any candy?" Kurome asked, slightly put out as she too looked at all that had been gathered.

"Wellll I wouldn't say that," Simon teased as he pulled out a packet of skittles from his pocket. He tossed them to Kurome who caught them instantly and began to tear into them uttering a very sincere "Thank you."

"Is she gonna get a cavity or something?" Simon asked Akame.

"It wouldn't be the first."

"Ah, so candy for her is gin for me?" Simon compared.

"I thought you were a wine man?" Akame asked recalling the man's taste in liquor.

Simon shrugged. "I like to shake it up. One day I'm one type, the other… that remains a mystery even to me."

"Alright!" Negan said climbing back into the moving van. "Good fucking run, everyone. Now let's get this party train moving. Time to start the fiesta back at Sanctuary."

"With meat, right?" Akame asked.

"You get first slice of course," he told her. "…Just make sure that there's some fucking leftovers this time, alright?" it was no secret she loved meat. "I honestly have no fucking idea how you don't gain any weight from all that crap you two eat."

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to ask what version of the walking dead characters are preferred? I'm going with Comic Negan and Comic Dwight, but Rick and co introduction is going to be coming soon, and I wanted to ask. Should I go with the comic or show Rick? And thank you for reading.


End file.
